The principle function of this laboratory is to provide mass spectrometry analysis for the investigators[unreadable] participating in the program project. Specifically this Core will perform qualitative and quantitative analysis of[unreadable] phospholipid subclasses and molecular species of these subclasses using state-of-the-art electrospray[unreadable] tandem mass spectrometry (ESI/MS/MS). In addition, the facility will quantify 5-HETE, PGE2, and other[unreadable] oxidized polyunsaturated fatty acids generated by tissue culture samples. The source of the samples will be[unreadable] from tissue culture and tissue collected from animal models. The sensitivity and dynamic range of the[unreadable] methodology can measure from pmole to fmole amounts of lipid. As required, the Core will implement and[unreadable] develop advanced methodologies to facilitate the analysis of lipids for the program project.